Semangkok Bakwan Pucuk di Alam Kubur(an)
by Kuriitama
Summary: Tentang Kai, Aichi, serta pengakuan cinta yang tidak biasa. Warning: lawak.


**Cardfight Vanguard © Bushiroad**

 **.**

 **Semangkok Bakwan Pucuk di Alam Kubur(an)**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **(Not so) Kai x Aichi oneshot fanfiction**

 **Warning:  
BL, overbearing comedy, heavy amounts of parody, probably OOC**

 **Don't like, don't read. Thank you very much for your appreciation.**

 **.**

Kai Toshiki, melotot mesum ganteng di depan cermin kamarnya—katakanlah melotot karena niat hati ingin tesenyum tampan namun apa daya otot mukanya sudah ditakdirkan untuk pasang muka jutek.

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa, hari dimana Kai akan menjadikanya sebagai poin putar balik dalam kehidupannya. Katakanlah bahwa hari ini ia akan kencan berdua dengan pujaan hatinya—Sendou Aichi. Ya, sudah lama sebenarnya sejak Kai memendam rasa pada Aichi. Segalanya bermula ketika ia melihat Aichi kecil dan tangisan tak berdayanya, sungguh wajah Aichi saat itu begitu _rapeable_ dan akhirnya iman Kai runtuh seketika—

" _Iih jangan nangis dek. Sini kukasih kartu Blaster Blade, buat nemenin kamu main enaena sendiri kalo abang nggak ada."_

Begitulah memori Kai soal kenangan masa lalunya dengan Aichi. Manis dan polos(?)—walau Kai sendiri juga merasa tak paham tentang bagaimana caranya main enaena sendirian pakai Blaster Blade. Barangkali ucapannya waktu itu akibat pengaruh dari _anime_ Binal Koukou yang sedang popular kala itu.

Singkat kata, hari ini Kai sudah siap untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Aichi. Berbekal referensi dari manga _beel_ dan nasihat sobat karibnya (iya, si Miwa yang katanya saking gantengnya pernah ikut audisi di _casting otoge_ 'Kanjeng Pangetan Tembang: Cinta Ciyus 1000%' itu), Kai telah mengajak Aichi untuk kencan berdua—

—di Taman Lawang.

Kontan, Kai membanting cermin beserta lemarinya.

"Miwa brengsek," umpatnya. Baru sadar ia kalau Taman Lawang—tempat yang direkomendasikan Miwa ini adalah tempat horor yang konon tempat homoannya idol-idol _otoge_ salah genre dari sebelah. Mau jadi apa dia dan Aichi nanti, member baru ST*RISH?

Sial. Kalau begini caranya, mau tak mau Kai harus banting setir.

.

.

.

"Kai-kun tumben banget ngajak keluar ke tempat begini."

"Kenapa? Nggak suka?"

Melihat muka sok _cool_ Kai, jujur Aichi ingin menampar pipinya pakai serabi dagangan warung depan. Bukan berarti Aichi tak suka diajak jalan atau apa (toh segalanya dari uang becak sampai makan Kai-kun yang bayarin), masalahnya ia sungguh tak mengira bahwa ia akan dibawa ke tempat yang mengejutkan seperti ini. Jadi makin curiga saja Aichi, apakah Kai memang ada perasaan spesial ke dirinya?

Karena mana mungkin Kai akan mengajaknya kesini jika Aichi hanyalah orang yang keberadaannya tak berpengaruh besar di hati Kai.

Mana mungkin. Kalau begitu, mana mungkin Kai akan mengajaknya ke sini.

Ke Makam Umum Al-Lamak ini.

'Barangkali Kai-kun ingin aku cepat mati karena dendam masalah peran utama di _anime_ Vanguard yang seringnya dikasih ke aku.' Realistis, itulah _motto_ hidup Aichi.

Mengabaikan Aichi yang sudah (dari awal _anime_ VG _season_ 1 _episode_ 1) berburuk sangka padanya, Kai memejamkan mata sembari menarik napas panjang. Semerbak kembang kuburan menyapa seketika, menghadirkan aroma harum yang menenangkan batinnya yang semenjak tadi berkecamuk. Mungkin lain kali pabrik Fr*shcare harus mempertimbangkan untuk membuat minyak angin aromaterapi wangi kembang kuburan.

"Kau tahu Aichi, soal alasanku membawamu ke tempat ini?"

Aichi tersenyum sembari mundur selangkah, jaga-jaga kalau tahu-tahu Kai cabut batu nisan terus menimpuk kepalanya. Ia belum mau mati—tidak sebelum HE*VENS(3) menang tarung silat lawan ST*RISH. Di satu sisi, senyuman keki Aichi entah kenapa malah terlihat secakep Sena Izumi (yang cowok _trap_ dari _anime_ Love Stage itu, bukan yang _yanhomo_ dari _fandom idol_ sebelah!) di mata Kai. Pemuda titisan Seto Kaiba (dalam hal kesongongan dan kelaknatan muka) itu membalas reaksi Aichi dengan senyuman simpul—di mata Aichi terlihat seperti senyuman tukang jagal yang dapat uang bonus saat Idul Adha, jujur saja.

Keduanya saling mengunci tatapan. Kai menelusuri Aichi lamat-lamat, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mulai dari pucuk rambut Aichi yang bergoyang kesana-kemari dimainkan angin—seolah sedang menari mengikuti dendang lagu favoritnya: Keong Ratjoen, sepasang mata biru Aichi yang melambangkan warna logo KB—seolah mengajak Kai untuk membangun keluarga sakinah berdua, tubuh ramping yang bagaikan model iklan Kokzesek _Slimming Suit_ , serta kaki-kaki yang dengan kurang ajarnya main injak kuburan orang _random_ itu. Pamali loh Aichi, jangan injak kuburan orang nak.

Diperhatikan dengan muka (yang menurut Aichi) harus darah oleh Kai, pemuda biru itu mundur beberapa langkah lagi. Jadilah sudah dua kuburan yang ia dzalimi dengan injakan kakinya. Bukan salah Aichi juga, siapa yang tidak takut bila ada orang macam Kai yang memelototinya bak kucing garong diberi ikan bandeng? Siapa yang tidak takut sini, biar Aichi siram sebotol teh pucuk nanti supaya rasionalitasnya jalan.

Usai puas memandangi Aichi, Kai berdehem pelan sambil sok-sok dibuat seolah bersenandung—niatnya mau niru-niru suara emas Miyano Mamoru, namun apa daya _seiyuu_ Kai adalah seorang Satou Takuya. Bibir Kai yang bergetar bagai orang sedang epilepsi saat bersenandung itu mulai terkatup, lalu mangap, terkatup lagi—tunggu dulu, kenapa malah mirip ikan mujair begini….

"Beneran nggak tahu nih, Aichi?"

Ya meneketehe mas, mana tahu Aichi soal isi hati kamu yang tiap malem sering begadang dengerin _BLCD_ -nya Yonaga Tsubasa sambil bayangin yang iya iya soal Aichi?

"Iya, Kai-kun. Aku tak tahu." Aichi kembali menegaskan.

"Serius? Ih, masa nggak tahu sih~" Kai mulai menggelinjang dengan nada suara manja, ekspresi wajahnya masih sedatar dan sekelam pantat wajan teflon.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu," _nyeletuk gak jelas sekali lagi aku tampar pake batu nisan nih_ , "Bisakah kau langsung memberitahuku saja, Kai-kun?"

Kai sungguh terpesona. Baginya, Aichi yang tersenyum polos tanpa tahu isi hatinya itu sungguh menawan. Tak sadar ternyata ia bahwa di belakang Aichi ada aura hitam yang serupa hantu penjaga makam.

"Baiklah Aichi, aku akan mengatakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting padamu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Aichi mengangguk. Begitukah maksud Kai, mengajaknya ke kuburan sepi untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang penting? Tapi kenapa harus kuburan, kamar mayat kan juga sama sepinya—lebih private pula... ah, lupakan.

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk fokus dan mendengarkan ucapan Kai.

"Aichi, kau tahu..."

 _Tek tok tek tok tek tok—_

"Ketika aku berada bersamamu, rasanya selalu berbeda. Selalu ada suara-suara yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku. Rasanya sungguh seperti..."

— _tek tok tek tok tek tok—_

"Seperti saat ini, akupun merasakan suara yang seolah berbisik padaku..."

Ah, iya. Aichi paham betul maksud Kai. Suara ini...

 _Tek tok tek tok tek tok—_

"— _baaaakwaaaaaaannn~!"_

...seperti suara orang jualan bakwan.

Ah sial, Aichi jadi susah konsentrasi. Aduhlah itu orang jual bakwan bisa nggak sih diem dulu?!

"Dan kau tahu Aichi, apakah yang mereka bisikkan padaku soal rasa ini?"

" _Bakwaaaan daging sapi asli, lima ribuaaaan~!"_

"Namanya adalah—"

" _Bakwannya maaaaas~!"_

"—bakwan, eh bukan... cinta! Maksudku cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Aichi. Lebih istimewa daripada daging sapi pilihan—eh bukan—arrgh tukang bakwan sialan!"

Hancur sudah adegan pengakuan cinta dramatis Kai Toshiki. Masih dramatis sih, bagaimanapun pengakuan cinta berbumbu bakwan itu sangatlah dramatis.

"Aichi, aku—bakwan—"

"...tak perlu diteruskan Kai-kun, aku tahu."

Aichi meletakkan jari kelingkingnya pada bibir Kai. Tentu saja sang titisan tokai terkesima dibuatnya, padahal baru lima menit lalu Aichi mengupil dengan jari yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Kai-kun. Aku mengerti sekarang. 'Toshiki Kai mencintai Sendou Aichi', begitu kan maksudmu?" walau jujur saja Aichi masih tak paham, masa iya ada gebetan malah diajak jalan ke kuburan.

"Aku senang sekali Kai-kun, namun sayangnya aku harus menolak cintamu."

Hati Kai hancur seketika, rasanya bakal dipukul berkali-kali— _tek tok tek tok tek tok_ —ah, itu mah suara orang jualan bakwan yang tadi...

"T-tapi kenapa!? Aku kan ganteng, pinter main Vanguard, tajir pula!" pede amat sih mas.

"Aku tahu Kai-kun, namun kau tak memenuhi satu kriteria utama yang adalah... pucuk."

 _...pardon?_

"Benar sekali Kai-kun. Untuk melestarikan pucuk rambut keluarga Sendou, aku harus menikahi seseorang dengan rambut berpucuk. Sayangnya Kai-kun tidak memiliki itu—antena rambut Kai-kun tidak se- _setrong_ pucuk idamanku."

Kai hanya bisa terdiam. Pucuk keluarga Sendou gimana, perasaan rambut Emi kagak ada pucuknya deh—

"...sudah ya Kai-kun, aku mau pulang dulu. Pacarku yang rambutnya berpucuk, Yuuma, sudah menunggu."

"A-Aichi!" Sayangnya, hanya angin yang bisa Kai gapai. Aichi terlanjur terbang dengan baling-baling pucuknya.

Ah... begitu ya. Gitu ya kamu, Aichi. Setega ini kau pada Kai. Setega ini kau membuat Toshiki Gay yang maha ganteng dan _fab_ ini menderita di alam kubur(an).

Malam itu, Toshiki Kai jajan bakwan sembari mengajukan diri untuk jadi penjaga kubur—siapa tahu ada pasangan edan lain yang coba-coba mau pengakuan cinta di tempat sakral yang sama.

Makanya jangan asal nembak orang di kuburan, pamali!

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya komisi untuk memenuhi hasrat membuncah(?) dari Ratu Galau. Segala tulisan dalam karya ini kudedikasikan untuk Aya-san / Ratu alau ahn~**

 **Yang kebetulan berminat untuk mengomisi saya juga, silahkan cek berikut ini:  
www. facebook notes/kuriboh-kalap/kuriitamas-fanficorific-commission/10154099740208681  
(hilangkan spasi) maafakushamelesspromotion**

 **KaiChi ini menarik wwwww** **nama pairnya mirip nama pair otpku di enstars pula** **. Pengalamanku menonton Vanguard bisa terbilang singkat, aku masih nonton season 1, nyaris tamat. Kurang beberapa episode lagi…. #plak**

 **Namun tentu saja, dari awal nonton KaiChi sudah menarik hati~  
Salam kenal yaaa, terima kasih banyak pada yang baik secara sengaja maupun tak sengaja mampir untuk membaca fiksi ini XDDD**

 **See ya~!**

 **Kuriitama**


End file.
